


Lieutenant Duckling - Wounded

by Rouhn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jones Brothers, Lieutenant Duckling, Love, Magic, Misthaven, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: Pirates are entering the Jewel of the Realms while Princess Emma is on board - can the Jones brothers keep her safe?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hookedonapirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/gifts).



> I hope you will enjoy it - it's something I wrote as an early birthday present for the lovely Hookedonapirate (happy birthday sweetheart and thank you for "listening" and answering to my messages ❤❤❤)

"You have to stop, Killian. She is a princess. No, she ain't **any** princess, she is the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White", Liam yelled.

He and Killian stood at the helm of the Jewel of the Realms on their way back home to Misthaven. With them was Princess Emma, heir of their beloved Kingdom, daughter of the king and queen.

Liam was furious. He knew that his younger brother and the princess have been friends since they were little, but seeing Killian flirting with her was too much for him. Yes, he wanted to protect Killian, Emma was way out of his league and he wasn't so sure she was interested in him in the same way as Killian was in her. She was a god damn princess.

"King", Killian suddenly said and looked at Liam.

"What?"

"You said _Prince_ Charming, but he is the king now."

"Bloody hell, Killian, you know exactly what I mean. King, Prince, that doesn't matter. Fact is, that we are supposed to bring his daughter back safe."

"I know", Killian sighed and turned, now facing the water.

"Look, little brother. I just want to protect you."

"But I don't need protection. Liam, I love her and I want to be with her."

"Bloody hell, Killian, you know nothing about love. You are a kid." Killian turned.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Liam. And it's younger brother", he snapped back and looked at his brother angrily.

"Okay", Liam tried to collect himself, he cleared his throat and went on. "Lieutenant Jones, as your Captain I command you to stay away from Princess Emma of Misthaven. As long as she is under my permission."

Killian couldn't believe what Liam was doing. He was so angry with him, but **he** was his captain, he had to obey or he must be punished. He wanted to shout at him, but he knew it wouldn't matter. It was his ship and his command.

His eyes wandered around the deck. There she stood, at the main mast, looking at them. She clearly had heard every word. _Oh my god, she clearly **HAD** heard everything. Fuck. How long has she been there?_

He looked back at Liam, sad, hurt, disappointed. "Aye Captain." He turned and rushed under deck. He needed to be alone. He slammed the door to his quarters. He was so angry, Liam still treated him like a seven year old boy. But he wasn't that boy anymore. He was an adult, Lieutenant of the Royal Navy of Misthaven.

Bloody hell. He was just a Lieutenant. He sighed and sat down when someone knocked at his door. "Bugger of, Liam." The door opened and there she was - crown princess Emma.

"Killian?", her voice was nearly a whisper.

"Emma!", surprised he jumped off the bed, "I'm not allowed to..."

"I know, but I told Liam to fuck off."

"You what?" She stepped in and closed his door.

"Hey, as you said, I'm the princess. And **I** do **not** want you to stay out of my way." She stepped closer, Killian still wasn't able to say anything.

She was stunning. He exactly knew why he loved her that much. "And Killian", she looked at him from under her long lashes, a big smile on her face, "I do also..." suddenly the ship rocked and in the next moment she was pressed to his body. Killian put a arm around her waist to steady her.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! PIRATES!", someone yelled rushing by the cabin. Killian looked at Emma. She looked afraid, irritated and paler than usual.

"Stay here, I need to go. They need me."

"Killian!" She hugged him tight, she didn't want him to go, she didn't want to be alone.

"Stay here. Hide. I'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead and wanted to go as Emma pulled him down and kissed him passionately. When she broke the kiss, he smiled as much as she did. He pecked her lips one last time, drew his sword and ran out of the cabin.

Now Emma was alone, alone and afraid. She wanted to help, she had learned from the best - her father was known for his epic sword fights. He and Snow White wanted her to be trained, so why shouldn't she help.

She looked around but there was no weapon. The Captain Quarters. She knew Liam had more than one sword. She opened the door and slipped out. Quietly she went to the Captain Quarters and opened the door. It was empty (of course, everyone was on deck). She found what she was looking for and took one of the swords. It was much lighter than the ones she was practising with but that was only a good thing for her.

She ran to the stairs, to help Liam, Killian and the crew. She never thought that her acting could put someone else than herself in danger - but she was so wrong.

"Killian, what took you so long, brother?", Liam asked fighting with a toothless elder pirate.

"So now its brother again, Captain?" Killian kicked someone out of his way and helped Liam.

"Watch out", Liam shouted and stabbed another pirate behind Killian.

"Thanks." Killian looked around. Everywhere people fought, he tried to find the captain of the pirates when suddenly he saw Emma.

"Bloody hell", both Jones brothers said in unison. She was marvellous, she fought harder than some of their own men but she still was a princess. A princess to protect, a princess who should hide below deck. Of course she couldn't stay down. Of course she had to fight. Killian should have known.

  
"Killian, help her, protect her", Liam ordered. Killian nodded and ran across deck. He stabbed on or two pirates, but his eyes were always on her. When he reached her, she hit one pirate hard with her sword and smiled.

"Bloody hell, woman, are you insane?" Emma didn't reply, instead she grab his hand and pulled him towards her. "What the...?", Killian asked but was interrupted by her shout.

"Duck!" He did as he was told, Emma stabbed the pirate behind him. Killian turned and looked at the dead body.

"Shouldn't I be the one to protect you?" Emma smacked him slightly. When they turned again she froze. In front of them stood a huge man.

"Well well, look what we have here." He smiled, exposing three golden teeth. "I knew there would be something on the Jewel of the Realms but finding the crown princess of Misthaven...it must be my lucky day, men!"

The activities on board stopped immediately. The men of the Jewel outnumbered by the pirates. He stepped closer, but Killian blocked his way. "Out of my way", the Captain snapped at him.

"No. Stay away from her."

"Who do you think you are?"

"If you want her, you have to fight me first."

"Killian!", Emma yelled, her eyes blown wide.

"Ah, someone the princess cares about", the pirate said and stepped closer. Killian raised his sword.

"Where is your captain?", the pirate suddenly asked and looked around. "Oh there he is, Liam Jones." He turned again. "Ah now I can see it. The similarity. You must be the little brother." He stepped back looking at him curiously. "Tell me, little Jones. What do you think will happen now?"

"You won't get her", Killians jaw clenched.

"Come on, boy. You don't have a chance."

"Let's wait and see."

"Oh, did anyone ever tell you, you would be a great pirate? This passion - this fire." The captain laughed. "Let me tell you something, boy. I came here to plunder this ship. Now I want **her**. You can give her to me and no harm will be done to this crew or the ship. Or you fight and lose and all of your men have to die. Because of **you**. It's your choice but no matter your decision is - **she** will be **mine**." The eyes of the pirate grew dark, full of lust.

"Never", Killian yelled and attacked the pirate. Emma watched the scene in horror. She never wanted this. She was so stupid. Why didn't she listen to Killian? Why couldn't she stay below deck? The sound of the blades brought her back. She still was holding the sword, her knuckles turned white. She had to help him. Killian fought hard but the captain was an excellent sword fighter. Over and over again their blades met. He wasn't sure he was able to win, but at least he had to try. He had to protect her. She was worth fighting for.

  
Liam could only watch the scene, he never has been prouder of Killian than at this moment. He wanted to help him, he should be the one fighting over there. But he was trapped. Two strong men held him, made him watch.

"Your little brother will die and after him you all will die. The captain won't be careful with this lovely princess and when he is done, every single man on board will have his way with her. Maybe we would get a big ransom but ravishing her will be much more fun. Look. Watch your brother die."

Liam was so angry, he tried to look away, he tried to free himself. His eyes wandered over deck. Three of his men were dead, the others defeated by pirates. There were too many of them.

Stubborn princess. Everything would be over by now. But no, she had to fight. She had to be a heroin. He could understand why Killian has fallen for her. She had fire. She wasn't even afraid to step up to him. The way she yelled at him before made him shiver. She was a princess but he was wrong. She really ...

"KILLIAN!" The way Emma screamed his brothers name brought him back. The pirate captain had stabbed him.

"NO!", Liam shouted, again trying to free himself. Tears welled in his eyes. His little brother was defeated. He wanted to look away but he couldn't.

The next moment he saw Emma stepping forward. She caught the captain by surprise. Her sword went right through him. Her eyes were dark, tears on her cheeks. The same moment the pirate captains body fell, she turned and took Killians head in her lap.  
Killian looked at her. She was so beautiful, she was so brave.

"Emma", he said weakly.

"Sh-sh, everything will be alright, Killian. Sh-sh, don't speak." She looked up. The pirates were defeated. Without their captain they didn't know what to do. They dropped their weapons. The soldiers collected them and brought the man together.

"LIAM!", Emma screamed. She didn't know what to do, but Liam was already there. He looked at her. He tried to stay calm, he tried to calm her down.

"He may be okay, Emma. The captain didn't wound him deadly. But he needs a doctor", he said silently. Emma sobbed but nodded. "Bring him to his quarters", he shouted. Two strong men picked him up and brought him under deck. Emma wanted to follow him.

"Princess", Liam said, but she didn't want to look at him. "Emma!" She turned and faced him. He stepped closer and grabbed her upper arms. "You know what you did was wrong? Selfish. Silly. Irresponsible."

She again started to cry, she looked down. How could he be so cruel to her? She knew what she did was not okay. She just wanted to help. But now, now the only thing she wanted was to go to Killian.

But", Liam suddenly said softer, "it was very brave of you to fight for us. You will be a great queen. A true leader. And..." He lowered his voice, he tried to be strong but his voice betrayed him. "Killian will be alright."

She looked up. The next moment she started to sob. Liam pulled her in his arms and held her tight. "Go. Go to him. He needs you now. I have to do something. I'll be there as soon as possible." He broke the hug and took her face in his hands. "He will be alright, Emma. I promise I'll do everything to reach Misthaven in time. He is my little brother." His voice cracked at the last words.

Emma nodded. She turned and hurried down. She wanted and needed to be with Killian.

"Killian?" She entered his room. He looked awful, paler than a sheet. She sat down next to him and took his hand.

"Emma?", his voice was low and weak.

"I'm here. Don't talk. Save your strength. Everything will be alright." She tried to be strong, she didn't want to cry. "Do you need anything?" She put a wet wash cloth on his forehead. Someone had bandaged his wound. His shirt was gone, his pants hung low on his hips. Emma took a blanket and covered him. "Are you in pain?"

Killian looked at her, he was weak, unable to speak. She smiled at him, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. He tried to take her hand again, but failed.

"Ugh." Emma took his hand but looked away. "E-mm-a", Killian slowly said but she didn't look at him. She couldn't. Tears ran down her cheeks. She felt horrible. It was all her fault. Killian was injured because of her. She was a terrible person. She wanted to run, she wanted to get away but she couldn't leave him.

She sniffed and turned her head. "I'm so sorry, Killian. I'm a terrible person. I..." Her voice broke. Killian tried to smile.

"Emma...I'm...okay", he whispered. She got up and stared at him.

"No you are not. You are hurt because of me. It was so stupid thinking I could help you. I should have listened to you."

"Emma", he finally managed to say, "come here, love." She nodded and sat again. "My stubborn princess. Everything will be alright. You...ugh...you know I'm a survivor. I won't die."

Hearing him talking about dying brought her tears back. She came closer kissed his cheek and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm.so.sorry. Killian.I.can't.lose.you.", she sobbed.

Killian tried to place his hand on the back of her head but he was too weak. "Emma", he softly whispered, his eyelids closed and he fainted.

  
Some time later Liam entered the room, finding both of them lying next to each other asleep. He didn't want to disturb them, but when he closed the door he heard Emma's voice.

"Liam?" He reopened the door.

"How is he?" Emma looked concerned. She sat next to his brother, frowned.

"He is burning up." Liam sighed. He closed the door and stepped closer.

"He'll be alright. We'll be in Misthaven tomorrow. You know Killian. He is strong. He's a fighter." Emma nodded but she wasn't that sure about it. "I'll replace his bandages", Liam said, "I'll get hot water." Emma nodded and took Killians hand. Suddenly he woke.

"Hey", she said, "how are you?"

"Hey", he answered weakly.

"Liam will replace your bandages. Shall I wait outside?"

"No", he whispered and squeezed her hand. She nodded. Liam came back, holding a bucket with hot water in his hands.

"Princess, I think you should wait outside", he strictly said. Emma knew his captain voice but she shook her head.

"Killian wants me to stay", she said, squeezing his hand.

"Are you sure, brother? It may hurt." Killian looked at Emma and back to Liam.

"It's.okay", he weakly said. Liam nodded and went to the end of his bed. He pulled away the blanket and lifted the bandages. He closed his eyes and sighed. Emma's eyes widened. Liam looked at her, he tried to make a blank face but his feelings betrayed him. Emma gulped.

Liam washed Killian's wound, Killian tried to stay calm but it burned. He hissed, tears prickled behind his eyes. Emma squeezed his hand. He tried to focus on her but it was nearly impossible.

When Liam suddenly poured some alcohol on his wound he couldn't hold it back. He screamed and squirmed.

Emma looked away, she tried to focus on the opposite wall. Killians screams echoed in her ears. She felt helpless, she wanted to help him, to support him. All of a sudden his screams stopped. Emma turned her head. Killian was unconscious.

"Liam?", she asked concerned. She was scared, she didn't know what's going on.

"It was too much for him. The pain overwhelmed him. He needs to rest." Emma nodded, still holding Killians hand. "You need to rest too. Your parents will never forgive me when I bring you home exhausted. Perhaps they shouldn't know that you've been involved in this...incident." Emma nodded.

"I think you are right. My father would probably kill me...or you...or both of us." She sighed.

"Rest princess. I'll stay with him." Emma shook her head.

"I'll stay with him. I won't leave him." Now it was Liam who sighed.

"Stubborn as her mother", he murmured. He got up and left. Emma crawled into the bed, she laid her head on Killians shoulder, placed her hand on his heart. After a while she fell asleep.

  
Emma woke. She shivered. "Killian?" His body was covered in cold sweat, his heartbeat was slow, his breath nearly impossible to feel. She shook him gentle.

"Killian?" She panicked. "Killian!" She shook him again. "No! Come on, Killian!", her voice was unfamiliar, high and full of panic. "Please, wake up. Killian! Please. I need you."

She kneeled beside him, shook him again. Tears fell from her cheeks, she buried her face on his chest. Her hands, which held his shoulders tight, loosened their grip. They were now placed on his stomach and chest.

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't lose him. He meant everything to her. He was her safe haven, her rock, her anchor. Only with him she was able to feel free, careless, whole. At his side she almost forgot that she has to rule over the kingdom one day. With him she could only be Emma.

"Killian! KILLIAN! Killian, I love you. I love you so much. Please don't leave me. Please come back to me. I don't want to live without you. I **need** you. Please, Killian." She sobbed, every now and than shaking him slightly.

Suddenly the whole room was bright. She had to close her eyes. Her whole body felt warm and feather light. There were no sorrows, no panic, no anxiety. She felt safe, she felt happy, relaxed. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that her hands were glowing. She didn't know what she did, it was like her body showed her what to do.

Her hands were placed over Killians wound. The light was brighter now, all of a sudden everything was over and the room grew dark again. Emma felt exhausted. She couldn't think, she couldn't breath. It was nearly impossible for her to hold herself up. Slowly she rolled on her side, and fell asleep again.

  
Emma was pressed against Killians warm body. She smiled,took his arm and placed it on her belly. "Hmmm."

Suddenly Emma was full awake. She sat up and turned. "Killian?!" She was surprised seeing him smiling.

"Good morning, love", he said and pulled her down into a kiss. Emma couldn't believe it. She broke the kiss and looked at him.

"You...last night...I mean...", she stuttered. Killian sat up too.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm fully recovered. Look." He pulled down the blanket, exposing his stomach. Hours ago there was a wound, now only a bright scar. Emma's eyes blew wide in disbelief. She gentle touched his skin. Her fingers tickled him and he hissed.

"Did I hurt you?", she asked concerned.

"No, you tickled me. I'm alright, Emma. Really. I never felt better."

"But how is this possible?", she asked silently.

Killian shrugged. He leaned against her and placed a kiss on her lips. "I don't know how."

They were interrupted by a knock. The next moment Liam stuck his head inside the cabin. When he saw Killian his movement stopped.

"Killian? How the hell...?" Killian smiled. He had no answer so he just shrugged again. Emma was still sitting next to Killian, staring at her hands. She thought she had a dream last night but now she wasn't so sure about it anymore.

She heard the Jones' brothers talking but she didn't pay them any attention.

"Emma?", Killian touched her shoulder and she jumped. She looked at him, than she looked at Liam. "Are you alright, love?"

She shook her head. "I...I don't know...I think...I...", she stuttered. Killian looked at Liam and back to Emma. He cupped her cheek.

"What is it, love, you can tell me everything." She looked at her hands again but shook her head. It couldn't be.

"LAND HO! MISTHAVEN! CAPTAIN, LAND HO!"

Liam heard the screaming. He turned and headed on deck. There it was - the familiar castle, the beloved woods, the port in front of them - Misthaven, their home.

While he was trying to understand what had happened to Killian, he needed to land the ship safely at the same time. He took the wheel and navigated them safely into port.

Emma focused on the smooth movement of the Jewel. They slowed down, footsteps could be heard from above. Yelling and shouting.

"We are landing", Killian explained but Emma didn't hear him. She got up and looked down. She had to change, she couldn't meet her parents like that. Her hair were messy, her cloths dirty.

"I have to change", she said and headed for the door.

"Emma, wait!" Killian got up and blocked her way.

"Killian, please!" She needed to go, not only because of the changing, also because of him and the question what had happened last night.

"No! Talk to me. Something is bothering you. I'm fine, Emma. I don't know why or how, but bloody hell, I live." Emma looked at him, tears welling behind her eyes.

"I couldn't lose you." Her voice was shaky, her eyes dropped on the floor.

"What do you mean?", Killian was irritated, one of his eyebrows shot up immediately.

"You were dying. You hardly breathed, you were cold as ice. I shook you, I tried everything to wake you..." Emma cried now, she needed to steady herself and reached for Killian.

"Emma...", he started, but he didn't know what to say.

"You nearly died, Killian. You were almost dead." Killian still didn't understand.

"What did you do, Emma?" She looked at her hands, stepped back and searched Killians eyes.

"Look", she said and looked again at her hands. They were glowing. Killians eyes blew wide.

"Emma! What? How? I mean... Does that mean...you healed me?"  
She nodded.

"Magic", he said silently. Emma nodded again. "Did you know?", he asked but when he saw the look on her face he knew she didn't.

She was still crying, so he pulled her into his arms. "Thank you, Emma." She didn't know what to say. She couldn't say anything.

"I should really get dressed, you should really get dressed", she slowly said, not breaking the hug. He either broke the hug, instead he kissed her. He kissed her like he never kissed her before. It was passionately, it was full of love, thankfulness. He hugged her tighter. Emma relaxed and suddenly the whole room was bathed in bright light again.

Killian opened his eyes. He had to close them immediately because the light was too bright for him but when he opened them again he gasped. Emma and he wore different clothes. Her hair was braided, she wore a long blue gown. Her eyes shone bright, no sign of crying, of sorrows or concern.

Killian wore his best uniform, his hair were a bit messy (like always). A huge grin on his face. "Bloody hell", he slowly said and looked at her in awe.

"I love you", he suddenly said and kissed her.

"And I love you too, Killian." She took his hand and went up on deck. She ignored the stares of the other crew members when they saw Killian. She ignored Liam's look at their clothes and she ignored the puzzled look her father gave her when they finally reached the docks. She was still holding Killian's hand, she was smiling and she had made her decision.

She would **never** let him go again.


End file.
